Paper Mario: The Keys of Courage
by Galadriadhar
Summary: The Command Scales were used to bring order to the universe, but in the wrong hands, could be used to rule all. After a well-known villain steals the Command Scales and kidnaps Rosalina, Mario must set out in search of the Keys of Courage in order to stop a nefarious plan...
1. Prologue: Grab the Stars I

A/N: Hey, look! Gala's actually writing a multi-chapter story! ...Yep. Well, I just have this to say: a lot is inspired by that one little guy's story, Paper Mario: The Temple of the Sun (amazing story, go read it!). Let's see if I can actually finish this! Oh, and this takes place in the 100 Days timeline, so keep an eye on that story, too, for some additional depth.

 **Chapter the Prologue: Grab the Stars Part I**

 _Hello! I'm your host, and today you will see a film of epic proportions! It has everything!_

 _Action!_ Mario hits a Koopa on the head with his hammer.

 _Humor!_ Mario hits the same Koopa on the head again with his hammer.

 _And possibly romance!_ The Koopa turns to Mario and hugs him.

 _You are in for a marvelous treat, my viewers! And how could anything possibly go wrong? But go wrong it shall, or my name isn't-_

 _Flint Cragley, what are you doing?_

 _Ack! Oh, it's just you._

 _What's that supposed to mean, Flint?_

 _Well, you get to narrate and tell_ every _story. I figure it's my turn now. And I have a great idea! We'll call it_ Paper Mario: With A Vengeance Part II! _Doesn't that sound great?_

 _No. It sounds like a bad movie rip-off. If you don't have any better ideas, please leave._

 _Aww, fine. I just wanted to do something._

 _Well, if you have any ideas that make sense, let me know. I can't put them in, but you might be surprised at what's already in this story._

 _Ooh! Let me think…_

 _Great. Please do that over there. Now, where were we? Ah, yes. I promised to tell you all the story of the Keys of Courage. Shall we get started?_

 _. . . ._

 _Many eons ago, the universe was in great disarray. Stars wandered as they desired, galaxies had no regular shape, and planets lived in constant fear as they themselves roamed without direction. More than one promising location was destroyed in the discord._

 _One individual saw the need for order in the universe and, delving into a deep and intense study of magic, blacksmithing, and what little astronomy existed, the individual sought for a way to make order. He found it in a legend that spoke of a great power. The individual journeyed to the land said to contain the great power and found that it was a pool of molten metal. It was a small pool, but there was enough metal for the individual to create seven relics._

 _These seven relics created the Command Scales, a magical melody that allowed one to control the universe. The individual used the Command Scales to bring order to the universe before hiding each piece of the Command Scales away. Soon enough, the Command Scales passed out of most knowledge. But the individual knew that, someday, someone might find the Command Scales and seek power. He created another seven relics from another pool of molten metal that would counteract the Command Scales._

 _These new relics he hid as well. Before he died, he passed the knowledge of the Command Scales on to his son. But the knowledge of the new relics he wrote down and hid in a place between the stars, to wait for the day when a hero would need the Keys of Courage…_

* * *

Far away from Toad Town, far away from the party that was going on to celebrate the founding of the Mushroom Kingdom, far away from the general joviality that each individual had in their hearts, a lone figure was silhouetted against the starry night sky. It was sitting on the west tower roof of Bowser's Castle, humming quietly to itself. The figure was confused, for a swirl of thoughts flowed around his mind, but he could find no resolution. He sighed and looked straight up into the sky just as a shooting star shot by.

Behind the figure, a hatch in the roof opened. A thick mohawk preceded the small figure who emerged from the hatch.

"Hey, Ludwig! Uncle Bowser says to get in here and eat your veggies!"

The figure on the roof sighed. "Vegetables vill not help me, Lemmy. Tell Uncle that I vill not be at dinner tonight."

Lemmy shrugged. "It's your funeral, Ludwig." He dropped back into the tower, pulling the hatch closed behind him.

Ludwig sighed again. "I shall not eat. Not yet…" He looked at the moon as it slowly rose above the horizon. It was large and silver and full, seeming to gaze upon the land with benevolent grace. Another star streaked across the sky, and then another and another. Soon, the sky was filled with twinkling streaks that never touched each other, a celestial dance of perfection.

The moon rose higher and higher above the horizon, shedding more light on the landscape. In minutes, Ludwig could see the Koopatrols that guarded the gates of the Castle. His thoughts slowly crystallized.

"The dance of the heavens," Ludwig murmured to himself. "It must be choreographed by a great power. But can that power be accessed, controlled? The one who commanded that power vould no longer be second-string, vould no longer be bound by the vishes of buffoons."

He stood and stretched, rewarded with a pop in his back. With one last look at the stars, Ludwig pulled up the hatch in the roof and let himself back into the west tower. Then, taking a lamp that sat on a small table, he lit it and walked down the stairs of the tower.

The light of the lamp preceded Ludwig into the library. When he set the lamp on a table in the middle of the library, it threw out a globe of light that didn't reach the walls or the ceiling, but served to send the library into sharp contrasts. It was a place where anything could be held, from the secrets of the universe to the whispered oaths of demons. It was the perfect place for Ludwig.

Ludwig took a ladder from one shelf and moved it cautiously across the library, where he finally rested it against the wall. Then, gingerly, fearing that it might break at any moment, he climbed the ladder and retrieved a thick book from the nearest shelf. He quickly descended and brought the book to the table with the lamp. The cover was coated in dust, and Ludwig blew gently on the cover until the title was visible: _The Ancient Relics_. He nodded in satisfaction before opening the book.

"Star Spirits… Uncle already tried them," Ludwig muttered, paging through the book. "Crystal Stars… the X-Nauts tried those. Pure Hearts… Count Bleck and Dimentio tried those. Sun Souls… King Shroude tried those." Ludwig snorted, trying to dislodge some dust from his nose. "Royal Stickers… Uncle tried those."

Finally, Ludwig neared the end of the book. There was a small block of text on the second to last page of the book.

"Vhat is this? 'The Command Scales,'" Ludwig read, "'are said to have been the relics used to bring order to the universe. Forged of a magic metal, these relics create a melody that can command the heavens. They were hidden in a far-off place to ensure that no one would misuse the power contained therein.'"

There were a few more lines of text that Ludwig quickly read. Then he closed the book and smiled. A passing Koopatrol looked into the library and, seeing Ludwig's smile, sped away from the general vicinity.

"The power to control the universe… the Command Scales…" Ludwig's eyes narrowed as his smile grew wider and more maniacal. "I must pay a visit to a certain princess."

He picked the book up and held it underneath his arm, grabbed the lamp, and swept out of the library.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the depths of Toad Town…_

A quaint, two story cottage rocked with great snores. The cottage itself was a beautiful piece of architecture, reminiscent of the Neo-Toadithic era, all in front of a backdrop of lush green trees and bright blue sky. Unfortunately, the snoring threatened to ruin the beauty.

Inside the cottage, a fellow in green tried desperately to sleep. He had stacked at least three pillows on his head, put a pair of expensive earplugs into his ears, and hummed loudly. Nothing drowned out the snoring that came from the other side of the room.

Luigi finally gave up on trying to sleep. "I hate it when Mario has a sore throat," he grumbled. Climbing out of bed, he began to change but had to grab onto his bedpost when a wave of dizziness hit. "So… tired…"

After a few minutes of trying to change, Luigi gave up and stumbled down the stairs of the cottage, wearing a green pajama shirt and a pair of blue overalls. He shook his head to clear the sleep, but it did nothing, and he just barely managed to crash on the couch downstairs before falling fast asleep.

The cottage was silent for the next few hours. Well, silent in a relative term. Mario was still snoring. But at least Luigi was being able to sleep. That is, until Toad showed up.

Luigi came awake to the sound of frantic pounding on the front door. "What?" He got up and trudged to the door, pulling it open and finding Toad standing there. "Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Oh, Luigi! Good to see you," Toad said happily, entering the cottage. Luigi was slightly confused at this, as he hadn't given Toad permission to enter, but he shrugged and closed the door. "Did you get the invitation?"

The look on Luigi's face was answer enough. "I guess it got lost in the mail. Good thing I have extras! Here!" Toad handed Luigi a small piece of paper. It was covered in fancy lettering and gold decoration. Luigi wasn't sure if the gold decoration was real gold, but he was never too sure about these things.

"An after-celebration? Really?" Luigi asked, skepticism coloring his voice. "Wasn't last night's party enough?"

Toad chuckled. "You know Princess Peach, Luigi! She can't get enough of parties. And besides, this one's only for invited guests."

Luigi was beginning to be interested. "So… who's on the invite list?"

Toad was about to answer when Mario bounced down the stairs. Luigi rolled his eyes. "You're far too chipper today, bro."

"I got a good night's sleep, Luigi." Mario turned to Toad. "Hello, Toad! What are you doing here?"

"The princess wanted me to make sure that you two were coming to the party," Toad said as Luigi handed the invitation to Mario. He scanned it.

"Of course we are! Let me get ready!" He ran back upstairs.

Toad was surprised. "What does he need?"

"Probably his hammer," Luigi replied. "Mario never leaves home without it. Now, my earlier question."

"Oh, right! Well, Merlon is coming, as is the Sammer King. Count Bleck and his organization is coming, all of Mario's old partners, and some other random guests. Oh, and Rosalina!" Toad exclaimed, sighing slightly. "She's so pretty…"

Luigi snickered as Mario jumped down the stairs. "What are you laughing about?" Mario asked.

"Oh, nothing…"

"Well, let's get going!" Mario led Luigi out of the cottage, leaving Toad in the living room, still sighing.

* * *

The trip to Princess Peach's castle was rather uneventful. The most exciting thing that happened was that Toad finally realized the two brothers had left and, in his hurry to catch up with them, went too fast and knocked Luigi headlong into a pile of red and white streamers. He apologized profusely as Luigi extricated himself from the pile and brushed streamers off of himself.

Soon enough, the castle loomed before them. The doors were open and music was drifting out of the welcoming hall. Mario showed the invitation to a Toad holding a spear, who nodded and let Mario and Luigi enter. Toad excused himself and ran around the castle, out of sight.

The welcoming hall was a sight to behold. On the right side was a large table covered in refreshments, from spicy mushrooms and eggs to Muth tamales. There were also three large drink bowls, each one filled with a juice and some scoops of sherbet. On the left side of the hall, smaller tables and chair jockeyed with a live band for the most space. Currently, the live band was winning.

However crowded the sides of the hall were, though, the middle was so crowded that Mario and Luigi could barely squeeze through it. Lady Bow was talking with Merlon, Ms Mowz and Mimi were swapping stories, and Dimentio was wearing a slightly sinister smirk as he floated above everyone, dancing with a girl. Luigi recognized the girl as Mereliah, Dimentio's wife.

A Toad with a trumpet stepped forward and blew a fanfare. The crowd immediately fell silent and turned to the Toad, who was standing on the flight of stairs at the back of the hall.

"Presenting… Her Majesty, Princess Peach Toadstool!" The Toad blew another fanfare as Peach came out of a door on the right side of the flight of stairs. She was wearing her usual pink dress, but it was slightly classier in cut and seam. Her crown was polished to a blinding gleam. She walked slowly along the top of the stairs until she reached the center of the staircase.

Peach smiled brightly at the assembled group. She spread her arms out in a welcoming gesture. "Thank you all for coming! We are all friends here, so please enjoy yourselves!" Peach said happily. The crowd cheered and split. Ms Mowz and Mimi, still swapping stories of old boyfriends, headed to grab a table in the corner of the hall. Luigi made a beeline for the refreshments, only to find Lakilester and Admiral Bobbery crowding it. Dimentio and Mereliah continued to dance in the air. Lady Bow and Merlon parted ways, but the wizard was quickly grabbed by Vivian and Koops.

As for Mario, he made his way toward the flight of stairs. Peach, still standing a level higher, saw him and her smile grew wider. "Mario! You made it!"

He bounded up the stairs. "I wouldn't miss a party of yours for anything, Peach." She giggled.

"Well, I'm glad about that." Peach looked around the hall and frowned. "Rosalina didn't make it, though."

Mario shrugged. "I'm sure she'll be here, dear. Maybe she had a party last night, too. I know our party gave me a sore throat."

Peach nodded uncertainly. "Yes. I'm sure that's what it is." She chewed her lip.

"Come on, Princess," Mario said, pulling on her arm. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

She let herself be led down the stairs and over to the refreshment table, and soon she was laughing with Sushie and Goombella. Mario was telling a story to a group of his old partners.

"And so King Shroude pulled out his sword and-"

Mario was cut off by a yell. The entire room turned to look at the entrance to the castle. There floated a silver Luma, panting. Tears were running down its face.

"Mama was kidnapped!"


	2. Prologue: Grab the Stars II

Chapter the Prologue: Grab the Stars Part II

A wave of general alarm swept the castle hall. Most of those present didn't have a clue who 'Mama' was, but news of a kidnapping, no matter who was taken, was cause for a near panic. O'Chunks hid beneath a table. Dimentio and Mereliah stopped their dance and looked around in concern. Ms Mowz had disappeared, as had Koops and Lakilester. Mario, meanwhile, raced up to the Luma.

"What happened?!" he exclaimed.

The Luma hiccuped and swallowed. Then, fighting against tears that threatened to come, the Luma began.

"Mama was running the Observatory when we suddenly stopped. I don't know how, but Mama pushed me toward a jump star and told me to get away. But I didn't. I hid behind the steering wheel and watched as seven turtle things jumped up onto the ship. Then a larger one jumped up and roared.

"A bunch of lines appeared around Mama, circling her and trapping her. She tried to get out, but everytime she touched the lines a music note blocked her. Another turtle thing floated up and waved a stick. The other turtles got behind that one and the one in front came toward Mama. It had blue hair and a single fang. Then it asked where the Command Scales were, and I panicked and ran for the jump star and got away." The Luma sniffed and then broke down crying.

Mario frowned slightly. "A turtle with blue hair… would he really?"

"Would who do what?" Luigi asked, coming up behind Mario.

"From the sound of it, Ludwig von Koopa kidnapped Rosalina," Mario replied. "But I don't get it. He's never done _anything_ like that before. And it seems like Bowser and the other Koopalings are under Ludwig's control. Somehow."

"May I suggest something?" Merlon approached Mario, who nodded. "However improbable it may sound, someone has to do something. Go with the Luma."

Mario nodded. "You're right. Someone has to go. Well," he continued, turning to the Luma, "can you get us to the Observatory?"

The Luma sniffed again, but nodded slightly. "Yeah… Will Mama be all right?"

It hurt. It was so out of the ordinary that Mario's heart broke. "Of course she will be," he reassured the little star. But how could she be? This was so different. He didn't know how to deal with this kind of thing.

"Let's go save her, then!" the Luma exclaimed, rushing out of the castle. Mario raced after the star, still hurting. Still in shock. Still wondering. He was hardly aware of the Luma leading him to a nearby orbit launch star and jumping in. He couldn't appreciate the streaking, swirling galaxies that he passed. But when he landed on the Comet Observatory, the scene brought him back to the present. He could deal with the strangeness later.

Larry, Lemmy, Wendy, Roy, Iggy, Morton, Bowser, and Bowser Jr were converging on Mario's landing spot. Their eyes were glazed and tinted blue. All around the Observatory were Lumas in cages. At the front of the Observatory, Rosalina stood, trapped, by rotating lines that resembled the lines on a staff of music.

"I hope you can fight," Mario muttered to the Luma.

The Luma giggled uneasily. "Not really?"

"Vell, vell, vell. I vondered when you vould show up, Mario. Stand down, my minions."

The Koopa and Koopalings pulled back, allowing Ludwig to walk up to Mario. The Koopaling was dressed in a white shirt, suit, and black pants that were neatly hemmed. A thin pocket on his suit jacket held a dark blue stick.

"What's the occasion, Ludwig? Charity concert for the orphans?" Mario asked acidly. Where did that come from? He usually didn't go in for insults like that.

Ludwig just laughed. "Very amusing, Mario. But the answer is no. If I could tell you, I vould. I cannot, though. But I invite your best effort."

Mario jumped at Ludwig's head, but the Koopaling dodged and clicked his tongue. "Is that it, Mario? I expected more." Another jump, another dodge. "How very sad. Thankfully, I have no such troubles." Ludwig drew the stick from the pocket and waved it sharply at Mario. The plumber stood, dumbfounded, as three shining music notes flew toward him and crashed into his chest.

"A conductor's baton?" Mario questioned, breathing deeply. "What did you do to that thing?"

"A little thing called magic!" Ludwig cast another three notes at Mario, but missed when Mario ducked. "Ah, vonderful! A challenge, as I hoped!"

The two traded blows for a time. Mario jumped and jumped after Ludwig, but never seemed to make contact. Ludwig, on the other hand, hit Mario with nearly every music note he threw.

The Luma floated over to Rosalina. "Mama! We came to save you!"

Rosalina smiled sadly at the Luma. "Lumana, you cannot save me now. Go help Mario. He will need to gather seven items. Lead him to Merluna's house. Go!"

Lumana shook her head. "I won't leave you, Mama! I need you!"

"Mario needs you more, Lumana. Please go with him." When Lumana sniffed, Rosalina sighed. "Lumana, please. If you don't go with him, we can't stop Ludwig." That didn't seem to affect Lumana. "If you don't go with Mario, you can't save me." That got the Luma's attention.

"Mama… I'll do it."

"Thank you, dear."

Mario landed after another failed jump and was promptly blasted by a music note. He skidded backward and dropped to one knee. His breathing was ragged and he could barely keep his eyes open. He had no idea how to fight Ludwig. It was too far out of his experience.

Ludwig looked at Mario and shook his head. "After all of this time. After every time you have beaten me, my minions. After all of that, and you fall so easily." Ludwig took a deliberate, measured step toward Mario. "I am disappointed in you. I hardly need the Command Scales if you are so veak. No one else could stop me." He took another step. "So I shall give you one more chance. Get up and fight as I know you can."

Mario grunted in reply. Ludwig smiled thinly. "Get up." As Ludwig took another step, Larry tapped Ludwig on the shoulder. "What is it?" Ludwig asked, stopping suddenly and clenching his fists.

"The princess was conversing with one of the star creatures," Larry said in a monotone.

"That is no concern of ours," Ludwig replied. "Even so, cage the Luma. We cannot afford loose ends."

Larry nodded and walked quickly toward Lumana. She stifled a yelp and sped away, just out of the Koopaling's reach.

"Very good." Ludwig turned his attention back to Mario. "Get up! Do you care what happens? If not, I vill not soil my hands vith you." Ludwig turned away and directed his baton to Bowser. "Uncle, you may do vith him as you vish."

Bowser licked his lips and stomped forward. "As you command, sir."

Mario glanced up. "Ludwig! Why?"

Ludwig began to walk away. "I am interested in music, Mario, and the stars make beautiful symphonies."

"You shall fall for trying to ruin the master's plans!" Bowser bellowed. He lunged for Mario, but the plumber dodged with an inch to spare.

He knew how to fight Bowser. With a mighty tug, Mario got back to his feet and jumped, landing on Bowser's unprotected head. He launched himself off of Bowser's head again and again before aiming for Larry. As Mario rocketed through the air, feet heading toward Larry's shell, Bowser growled and opened his mouth wide. Flames flew out, licking at the surroundings before Bowser turned them on Mario.

Mario felt heat on his back and knew, instinctively, what was next. He planted his feet firmly on Larry's shell and pushed off. Bowser's flames engulfed Larry, who had fallen over when Mario bounced on him. Lemmy and Iggy ran past Larry, set him on his feet, and then all three continued toward the flying plumber.

Lumana was still running, but she was abruptly picked up as Mario shot past. "Oh, Mario!"

"Hang on," Mario said grimly. They were heading toward the edge of the Comet Observatory, and Mario sincerely hoped that Rosalina's power still would keep him from tumbling off into space, even if she was trapped by lines.

A portal opened up in front of Mario and Lumana, and the two disappeared through it. Moments before Lemmy and Iggy and Larry reached the portal, it vanished.

Ludwig stopped in front of Rosalina. "Vas that you?"

Rosalina raised an eyebrow. "I can hardly speak to my Lumas when I'm inside this contraption. What makes you think I could do something like that?"

"You are far less delicate with your vords when you are in trouble," Ludwig said dryly. "But I believe you. Who vas it?"

"I do not know that, either."

Ludwig stared at Rosalina's face for a moment before chuckling. "Of course you don't. If you did, you vould have opened the portal yourself." Ludwig turned his back on Rosalina. "Do not forget, princess. The safety of your little place, of your stars, depends on your villingness to cooperate. Do not forget."

As Ludwig walked away, Rosalina's stare grew softer. She slumped down in the ball and cried.

A/N: Hey, look! I'm sick, so I wrote a chapter. Hmm...

Well, anyway, this is fun. And thanks for the reviews! Feel free to enter ideas, but I may not put them in. There are some that I know I won't put in, so if it doesn't appear, that's likely why.

Also, why haven't we seen a Merluna in the games yet?


End file.
